Si la vida te da limones
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot. A Nitori le encantan los gatos, y Momotarou lo sabe muy bien. Si la vida te da limones, entonces haz limonada. Esbozo de Momo x Ai. [Reto de SaraDreamer del foro Iwatobi Swim Club]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

**Aviso:** Este fanfiction es en respuesta de «Te reto a escribir de…», perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_

* * *

><p><strong>Si la vida te da limones<strong>

**Summary:** A Aiichirou nadie lo respeta

_Esbozo de Momo x Ai_

* * *

><p><em>Si la vida te da limones…<em>

—¡Nitori-senpai! ¡Nitori-senpai!

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

—¡Nitori-senpai! ¡A que no adivinas la gata de qué fantástico nadador del Samezuka acaba de dar a luz a una horda de gatitos de lo más hermosos y tiernos!

_… Haz limonada_

*.*

Aiichirou se recostó a lo largo de todo el escritorio. Eran las dos de la tarde, y se sentía estafado. Si es que hasta sus _kohai_ le tomaban el pelo, normal que nunca le consideraran para asuntos serios.

—Tú no tienes ningún gato —soltó.

Momotarou tomó asiento al lado de Nitori y le dejó un vaso de té helado a su lado.

—Tengo un gato. Grande, gordo, y viejo. Es en realidad de un vecino, le decimos _Spike_ pero se llama _Klauss_-

—No, no me interesa —interrumpió Nitori—. Dime ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Estaban en la casa de Momotarou. Para llegar, había que tomar un tren en Iwatobi que se demoraba 45 minutos en llegar a la estación donde bajaba Momo. Más los veinte minutos de viaje en locomoción colectiva (y otros veinte minutos esperando que algún autobús se dignara a pasar por el paradero), había desperdiciado casi noventa minutos en un viaje basura. Y que tendría que repetir en breve para volver al Samezuka. Eso era en total, tres horas de su vida perdidas solo en viaje.

A eso, había que sumarle el ticket de ida y vuelta en tren, más el boleto del autobús, y claro, la bebida gaseosa que se compró en el trayecto porque hacía un calor del infierno.

Aiichirou, quien siempre trataba de encontrar el lado bueno de todas las cosas, se dio por vencido desde un principio: lo habían traído a traición, y por lo tanto, todo era malo.

—¡Nitori-senpai! ¡Si te decía la verdad te habrías negado a venir! Si fueras un mejor _senpai_ y no uno tan aburrido, no tendría que mentirte con gatos, pero ya ves…

Le pasaba que todos abusaban de él. Así que, de alguna forma u otra, si era un mal _senpai_, porque no lograba hacerse respetar. Momotarou se comportaba así solo con él. A Rin apenas lo molestaba, y qué decir de Sousuke. Aiichirou se preguntaba por qué él no podía inspirar esa clase de respeto.

—Entonces de qué se trata.

—Nitori-senpai ¡Necesito que distraigas a mi hermano para que yo pueda estudiar!

Aiichirou se incorporó y observó a Momotarou. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Tú es que tienes piedras en el cerebro ¡Si querías estudiar sin interrupciones te hubieses quedado en el Samezuka! ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estemos aquí?

—Pero Nitori-senpai, ya te lo he dicho ¡Viene mi _nii-san_!

Aiichirou no tenía hermanos. En casa su madre tenía una gata, también vieja y gorda, y que nunca tuvo gatitos porque la operaron antes de que aquello ocurriese. Y con lo que le gustaban a Aiichirou los animales domésticos, especialmente los gatos. Por eso no podía entender a Momotarou. Quería ver a su hermano, pero no deseaba estar con él ya que, por una vez, le interesaba estudiar.

Patrañas.

—Mi hermano está siempre muy ocupado con sus estudios y casi nunca lo veo. Pero hoy vuelve ya que le han dado la semana. Y aunque tengo examen mañana… con que esté en mi habitación me conformo ¡pero necesito aprobar literatura!

Aiichirou no hizo comentarios al respecto. Se levantó del escritorio y caminó hasta la repisa. La habitación era pequeña. Había una litera estrecha arrimada contra una pared, y juguetes viejos estaban regados por el piso. Los dedos de Aiichirou caminaron por las tablas del mueble y se detuvieron ante un libraco grande y grueso.

Un álbum de fotografías.

—Verdad que antes la gente revelaba fotos —comentó en voz alta. Luego se volvió a Momotarou—. Es que ahora casi todos guardan sus fotos en medios digitales. O yo al menos. Pero claro, luego te entra un virus y lo pierdes. Imprimir fotografías era caro, pero también más seguro.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien Nitori-senpai! Esa es la actitud que quiero que tengas con mi hermano. No conmigo, con él. A mí no me hables, que debo estudiar. No quiero ni escuchar a mi hermano mientras esté estudiando.

Y solo porque la ley de Murphy es muy clara en ciertos aspectos, el _nii-san_ apareció en aquel preciso momento.

—¿Qué DICES MOMO? ¡ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE RECIBIR A TU QUERIDO HERMANO!

Seijuurou tiró sus maletas a la litera de abajo y luego corrió hasta Momotarou (tres metros máximos de distancia, pero los corrió de todos modos) y luego le aplicó una llave inglesa. Nitori, quien ya conocía de primera mano el sadismo deportivo de Seijuurou, se sintió sobrecogido por el modo brutal con el que jugaba con su hermano.

Y esa lucha duro al menos, veinte minutos. Se iban acumulando las horas basura que Nitori jamás recuperaría.

*.*

Memorizar _kanji_ no era algo que a todos se les diera con facilidad. Aiichirou, quien poseía una memoria visual, tenía una enciclopedia completa metida en la cabeza. La lectura también ayudaba a reconocer ciertos trazos, y siendo Aiichirou un lector empedernido, era la asignatura que mejor se le daba.

Al fin algo bueno.

Momotarou en cambio, era un desastre. No era capaz de retener nada en su cabeza.

—Se trata de repetir, repetir, y repetir. Piensa cuando hacemos kilometraje y debemos nadar tres kilómetros en menos de una hora. Aburre un poco, pero se logra.

—Me gustan las carreras cortas.

—Igual trata de poner un poco de tu parte.

Aiichirou dejó a Momotarou repitiendo columnas y más columnas de los mimos _kanji _una y otra vez. Se acercó a la repisa, y por hacer algo, sacó el álbum de fotos que le había llamado la atención.

Seijuurou, quien estaba vaciando sus maletas, no pudo evitar hacer alguna clase de comentario. Momo, nunca concentrado del todo en una actividad, dejó su oreja atenta.

—Ese álbum hace años que no lo toco.

—Podemos verlo juntos —sugirió Nitori— así me explicas quienes aparecen.

—¡NITORI-SENPAI! ¡NO VEAS ESAS FOTOS! —Momo se dio vuelta y se aferró al respaldo de la silla con fuerza— ¡Son mis fotos de bebe! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Y lloró, porque eso era lo único que sabía hacer.

Alentado por el berrinche, Aiichirou se trepó a la litera de arriba, colocó el álbum entre sus piernas, y comenzó a hojearlo con cuidado.

No era como si realmente le cayese mal, pero debía reconocer que Momotarou, a veces (siempre), le sacaba de quicio. Y por sacarlo de quicio, es que merecía ser molestado. A todos les exasperaba Momotarou en algún momento del día: a Rin, a Sousuke, a Uozumi, incluso a Minami. Alguien, no se sabe a ciencia cierta quien fue, inventó el juego de estrategias e ingenio llamado «cállate Momo», y consistía en que, el primero en gritarle a Momomotarou que se callase, era el imbécil impaciente que debería pagar las malteadas.

Sousuke siempre perdía. Porque Sousuke no era ni paciente ni estratégico.

Seijuurou también se trepó a la litera y ambos, comenzaron a hojear el álbum.

—Nitori-senpai, qué cruel eres —decía a ratos Momotarou cuando, a postas, Aiichirou comentaba algo así como «mira qué tierno eras antes, Momo-kun» y derivaciones varias.

Aiichirou, en respuesta a la respuesta, decía algo como esto:

—No te distraigas y sigue con tu caligrafía.

Y luego él seguía con lo suyo.

A veces a Aiichirou le gustaría que su kohai le tratase con más respeto. No demasiado, solo algo. Un poquito más, una gota de esfuerzo, eso es todo. Era un poco humillante saber que lo había traído engañado, y para un objetivo tan absurdo. Qué le dirían en el Samezuka, los de segundo fijo que se burlaban una semana.

Nitori cayó en un típico _Momotarazo_, era el único modo de escribir la desfachatez de ese sujeto.

Maldecía el día en que le había conocido.

Y se lo dijo:

—Maldigo el día en que te conocí.

Seijuurou observó a Aiichirou serio.

—¿Estas seguro? Serían muchos años malditos.

Aiichirou no lo comprendió enseguida. Seijuuro entoces, señaló una fotografía.

Nitori se talló los ojos por si acaso alguna basura había interferido con la visión. Pero no. _Baby_ Momotarou y _baby_ Saijuurou dormitaban sobre un colchón… y acurrucado a un lado, _baby_ Nitori Aiichirou se asía de las prendas de Seiijurou.

—¿Es una broma? —Nitori tomó la foto, saltó de la cama, y se la enseñó a Momotarou—. Tú… ¿recuerdas algo de esto?

A Momo le costó reconocer a los sujetos de la foto.

—Nitori-senpai, esto significa que ¡has sido mi senpai desde tiempos inmemorables!

Bueno… Nitori pensó que «inmemorable» era justamente la palabra. Se trataba de algo borrado en la memoria.

*.*

El gato _Klauss_ pasó por las delgadas piernas de Aiichirou.

Los tres niños que dormían de la foto se encontraban en una habitación decorada con motivos marinos. Creía recordar un lugar así, pero no estaba seguro.

Momo había dejado de estudiar, y se encontraban los tres en la cocina, comiendo dulce de _mochi_ comprado en el almacén de la esquina. Callados. La foto los había dejado intrigados. La teoría de Momotarou, quien jamás piensa con claridad, dijo que seguramente, era una foto traída del futuro y que los _aliens_ habían dejado por motivos que debían descubrir, pero que al menos una cosa era clara: irían perdiendo años conforme las primaveras pasaran.

—Alguien se rayó con _Benjamin Button_ —soltó Seijuurou con burla y le aplicó una llave a su hermano.

—_Buchou_, ¿usted no recuerda nada? —preguntó Aiichirou en medio de la masacre— Digo, es el mayor.

—Soy mayor que ti por solo dos años, no lo olvides. Aunque dos años a esa edad, es como doblar tu vida.

Y entonces, lo recordó. Se volvió a Aiichirou con ojos brillantes e hizo a su hermano a un lado. Gritó:

—¡Aiichi-chan! ¡Eres Aiichi-chan!

Y el mote antiguo trajo, irremediablemente, los recuerdos.

Al parecer, ocurrió de este modo:

—¿Alguna vez viviste en la costa oeste, Nitori?

—Creo, pero no recuerdo nada. Era muy niño.

Habían sido vecinos.

—Momotarou tampoco recuerda porque era también muy niño.

—¡_Nii-san_! ¡Sé hablar por mí mismo!

—Pero los tres, éramos un equipo —continuo el hermano haciendo caso omiso.

Había una piscina. La piscina municipal. Iban a nadar allí el fin de semana, con sus manguitas y flotadores, en caso de Nitori. Aiichi-chan, quien era un chico inflado y de mejillas arreboladas, rodaba en el agua la mayor parte del día.

—Eras difícil —decía Seijuurou. Aiichirou tomó a Klauss entre sus brazos—. No hablabas mucho, vivías en tu mundo, y te gustaba jugar solo. Momotarou siempre te seguía y quería hacer todo lo que tú hacías, y yo hervía del disgusto. Aiichi-chan ¡eras mi enemigo mortal!

—No te creo.

—Sí, sí. Acaparabas toda la atención de Momotarou. Te admiraba tanto, y yo llegaba llorando a casa. Decía «¡Otra vez ese Aiichi-chan se robó a mi Momo-chan» y mi madre intentaba consolarme con estos pasteles de _mochi_. Ya ves… ahora entiendo cuando hablan de eso del hilo rojo del destino.

—No, no lo digas, por favor.

—¡USTEDES ESTÁN DESTINADOS!

El grito molestó a Klauss. Aiichirou sintió indigestión. Pero Momotarou parecía más interesado que nunca.

Aiichirou se negaría a creerlo. Si Momotarou lo admiró tanto alguna vez ¿por qué ahora abusaba de él y lo utilizaba para cumplir sus propios caprichos? Algo había pasado en el camino del crecimiento que había perdido todo el respeto. Qué desgracia.

—¡Pero hermano! ¿Entonces qué pasó que dejamos de hablar con Nitori-senpai?

—Es obvio ¿no? —interrumpió Aiichirou— Me mudé.

De pronto, Aiichirou se sentía de mal humor. Observó la hora en el móvil, y aunque no era necesariamente cierto, dijo:

—Se hace tarde ya. Deberíamos volver.

*.*

—Sé por qué estás a disgusto. Es porque el pasaje en tren es muy caro ¿no? Es que… no te vayas a enfadar, pero compré por error los pasajes del coche vip. Estamos en el coche vip. Lo siento, Nitori-senpai, me confundí.

Aiichirou apartó la mirada de la ventana y observó a Momotarou. Parecía triste. Ya le parecía raro que el coche estuviese tan desierto

—No, no es eso —Aiichirou acomodó la bandolera en sus piernas—. Es solo… a veces siento que la gente me pasa a llevar. No sé hacerme respetar. Si me admiraste tanto ¿cómo pude lograr que dejaras de hacerlo?

—¿Eh? Nitori-senpai, dices cada tontería. Claro que te respeto ¡te respeto al que más!

—No hace falta que digas esas cosas. Está bien, no pasa nada. Si no inspiro respeto, no es un problema tuyo.

—Lo siento. Solo… solo quería que fueses a mi casa. Nitori-senpai, no te quería engañar. Mi hermano es tan genial, y tú también lo eres, que quería estar rodeado de mis personas favoritas. Hermano siempre lo dice, si la vida te da limones… tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Y Aiichirou no supo por qué lo hizo. Tal vez era que no se esperaba una confesión a esas horas de la tarde, en un vagón desierto, con cabellos sueltos de gato viejo que inundaban sus ropas, pero lo cierto es que tiró de ese hilo rojo que tal vez ni existía, atrajo a Momotarou hacia sí y…

Aiichirou hizo la mejor limonada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas<em>  
><strong>

_Holas! Brevemente, este es un reto del foro _Iwatobi Swim Club_, de aquí fanfiction. En realidad soy una rintori de corazón, pero los retos son para probar cosas nuevas, y Momo con Nitori alguna química tienen. Ojalá les haya gustado, especialmente a Sara quien fue la que pidió este fic (y sorry por el atraso, a veces la vida se confabula para que nada salga como se es planeado)._

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


End file.
